


A Siren's Toy

by Werewolfnightwalker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fantasy AU, Homestuck AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OC/OC - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Pure Porn, dorks in love doing the nasty, fantroll/fantroll - Freeform, ferris fucks a fishman, human!Ferris, prostitute!Ferris, siren!makeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfnightwalker/pseuds/Werewolfnightwalker
Summary: A gift for a friend. Our OCs in a fantasy AU we put together.
Relationships: Makeno/Ferris
Kudos: 4





	A Siren's Toy

The sea was quiet for the time being, as Makeno pulled himself up onto the rocky outcrop that he favored, just outside the shallows of a tropical island. The natives there knew of him and avoided his cove; unfortunate, the siren prince had had his eye on a rather handsome man that wandered the beach sometimes.

The sea nymph stretched out on one of the more flatter rocks to soak up the sunshine, sighing contently as the rock's heat soaked into his belly and chest. He crossed his arms and laid his chin on them, closing his eyes for a little nap.

To anyone walking by, Makeno looked like your average human at first, until you got closer and saw the purplish-blue tint to his skin, or the slit-like gills along the sides of his neck and ribs. Although they were currently folded in contentment, he also had a pair of iridescent, violet fins that edged his ears, and rather shark-like fins on his elbows and the back of his calves. There was even a small shark-like fin on his back. His body was decorated in a myriad of tattoos, from a stream of bubbles on his chest, various sharks on his right bicep, left forearm, and left thigh, and a jellyfish on his right shoulder.

His right shoulder was lacerated with many long, thin burn scars; the remnants of an unfortunate encounter with a jellyfish. Opening his bright violet eyes again, he reached up and ran his hand through his ebony hair, slicking back his bangs between two horns that curved back along his head before dipping into a V-shape at the end. His wrists jangled with golden jewelry when he moved; he was dripping with golden decorations, from the multitude of bracelets on his wrists and ankles, the gleaming studs in his ears, and the shining necklace of shark teeth around his neck. The only clothing he wore was a silken, skirt-like garment around his legs and waist.

His rest had been disturbed by a familiar sound; the waves were rushing in differently, their usual pattern disrupted, which meant one thing: a ship was passing by. He grinned and eagerly rolled off his rock, splashing into the water.

His skin came alive as the salty water enveloped him. His gills flared, sucking in the deliciously cold water as his last breath streamed out of his mouth. Freckles, too faint to be noticed by the human eye, suddenly burst into being, glowing with a purple light along his arms, thighs, shoulders, back, and cheeks. His ear fins flapped with delight as he kicked through the shallows, smoothly gliding out to deeper waters.

It only took a minute before he saw the dark shadow of the ship ahead of him. He slipped up beside the looming boat and kicked for the surface to get a better look.

It was a trade ship, he noted; he recognized the narrow, streamlined form and substantially large sails. Curious about what cargo required coming all the way out to the tropics, he snagged his claws in one of the nets along the side and deftly scaled up the bulwark. He pulled himself up until he could peer into the cargo hold, only to cover his mouth to stifle a gasp, his fins flaring in surprise.

Sitting in a cage against the wall, was a young man.

Makeno couldn't see much at first, only that the man was hunched over, his knees drawn up. Shackles bound his wrist and ankles, his dark hair hanging down his shoulders and covering his face. Something must have alerted him to Makeno's presence, as he suddenly raised his head and looked right at him. Makeno swallowed heavily. Oh fuck, he thought, the human was fucking adorable.

Thin, black eyes looked up at the siren tiredly, the dark bags below them only highlighting the gorgeous eyelashes above. Perfectly groomed, arching eyebrows creased in confusion as he blinked, shifting a little closer to the bars of his cage. Full lips pressed together as he observed the sea sprite, an adorable, straight nose wrinkling in confusion. Clear, gorgeous, golden-honey skin seemed to shine with its own light as he moved out of the shadows.

Impulsively, Makeno grabbed the edge of the window and pulled it open, slipping inside. He shouldn't be doing this, his brain screamed; he never entered the ships out of fear of being found, but something about this human drew him in, like the songs he sang drew in the weak-willed sailors. He slowly padded closer, the human shrinking away from him, eyes going wide with fear. He said something, but Makeno didn't understand him; his language was unfamiliar to the siren.

He crouched down by the cage, his gaze searching over the young man; he couldn't have been much older than Makeno, most likely in his early twenties. Makeno himself was nineteen, by human years. Makeno swallowed, suddenly dizzy as several feelings overwhelmed him at once. The man said something again, again in the language Makeno didn't understand. The siren couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's lips; what did they feel like, he wondered.

Blinking, suddenly coming back to himself, he realized the man had hunkered down in the furthest corner from him, still staring at him with wide, scared eyes; the air smelled like fear. Makeno reached up slowly and touched one of his ear piercings, which glowed with a pale blue light for a moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Makeno said softly; although he knew what he was saying, the noises that came out of his throat were unfamiliar. The man sat up slightly as he recognized them, though.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" The man asked, his words suddenly clear.

"My name is Makeno. I am a siren who lives in these waters. Who are you?" He introduced himself, keeping his voice as quiet and gentle as he could make it.

"F- Ferris. Ferris Kekkai." The man said softly, his gaze searching over the siren.

"Why are you in a cage?" Makeno settled on the floor, folding his legs together; sensing the siren meant no harm, Ferris uncurled and settled back against the bars.

"I'm... I'm a present for a king in a nation far away from my homeland. I did not want to go, so," He hung his head, "I was put in a cage like a dog."

"You're being given away like property?" Makeno gasped, horrified and angered at the same time, "They can't do that! You're a living being!" Ferris gave him a long, sad look.

"I am also a prostitute. I am meant to be a trophy husband for any sovereign ruler that will take me." Makeno's fingers curled into fists on his lap.

"That's stupid."

Ferris laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, it is. But it is my fate." He sighed.

"No!" Makeno insisted, a little louder than he meant to. He quickly lowered his voice, glancing at the door, "It doesn't have to be. I- I can help you! I can get you out!" Ferris blinked at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well- I- um." Makeno glanced away, his face going dark with embarrassment. "Well, because it's wrong! You shouldn't be traded about like a piece of meat!" he cleared his throat, "Plus, um. I happen to be a 'sovereign ruler', myself. I'm a prince. And you're- you're pretty cute." He mumbled the last part. Ferris pursed his lips, trying to hide his amusement.

"How do I know you won't just eat me?" He asked, "That's what sirens do, isn't it?" Makeno snorted.

"Sometimes," he admitted, wetting his lips with his tongue, "but it'd be a waste to eat you. Although..." He chuckled, leaning forward slightly, "I do wonder how you taste~." He whispered flirtatiously, letting a little of his siren charm show through. Ferris' face went red and he laughed, scooting a little closer.

"If you can get me out of here, I'll let you see if my flavor is up to your standards." He whispered cheekily.

"Deal. Give me five minutes." Makeno purred, getting to his feet. He paused, before he removed one of the bracelets around his wrist and passed it through the bars. "Put that on, otherwise you'll drown before I get you out." He added. Ferris took it, looking surprised.

"Oh, okay. What're you-?" Before he could finish, Makeno had walked back to the window and squeezed through, disappearing into the water with a splash.

He swam back to his rocks quickly and climbed them, relieved to see the ship was having difficulty cutting across the currents; which meant they'd swerve right into the stones. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath and began to sing, with all of his power in his throat.

Hi song rang out clearly across the water, his voice carrying on the sea breeze and reverberating through the sand. The ocean frothed with excitement, the waves trembling from the power in his vocal cords. The sea birds went silent to listen to his call as he lamented his loneliness to the sky. He grinned as he saw the ship begin to turn about to face the rocks, the current eagerly pushing it forward for him. He took a breath and sang louder. The wind picked up, throwing his voice to the clouds so they could hear his tune, too. The crabs and fish crowded close to the rock to listen to their ruler's wail.

As the ship got closer and closer, he could hear men shouting on its deck, and saw several leap from it, into the sea. He had to resist every urge to laugh as the desperate sailors began swimming towards him. He kept singing until the ship was nearly upon him. As it reached the first of the rocks, he went silent, turning and diving into the water.

The almighty ripping, roaring sound as the wooden hull was obliterated against the stones was its own kind of music to the siren. He could hear the men scream as the ship was torn apart. It only took a moment before gallons of seawater was rushing into the holes and filling the ship, which promptly began to sag and groan. Makeno watched from below as it slowly, slowly neared, the men leaping into the sea as they tried to save themselves.

Makeno sang again, but not for the men this time. Appearing from the blue came his blood-cousins; sharks, of every size and breed. They glided by silently as they zeroed in on the proffered meal the siren had brought them.

It was then that Makeno saw it; sinking quickly through the water was the cage. He turned and dove for it.

Ferris was still inside, looking around in more fascination than panic. The bracelet around his wrist was glowing with silver light, the human breathing as if he was on the surface. As he saw Makeno race towards him, he smiled. The siren grabbed the cage and, with a hidden strength, wrenched the door off. He reached inside, and Ferris took his hand. Makeno pulled him out, wrapping an arm around him as the cage sank away.

"Hello again." Makeno purred, grinning down at the human. Ferris laughed as Makeno turned and kicked away from the falling debris.

"Where are we going?" Ferris asked, looking up at the sea nymph.

"My palace. Here." he shifted his grip on the human, transferring him onto his back instead. Ferris, still bound in shackles, slipped the chain around Makeno's head so he could wrap his arms around his neck. "Hold tight." Makeno warned, before he kicked harder.

They glided through the water at break-neck speeds, racing away from the wreckage. It wasn't long before Ferris looked over the Siren's shoulder and saw a coral reef below them, bursting to life with colorful corals and plants.

"Whoa..." Ferris whispered, awed. Makeno chuckled.

"Cool, right? Look up." He pointed ahead of them and Ferris' jaw fell open at the sight before him.

They were approaching an impossibly large structure, molded out of the coral reef; a living palace. Gorgeous towers of purples and blues reached for the sunlight that shimmered through the water. Barnacle encrusted balconies of tabletop corals were decorated with glowing sea plants. Coral that looked like roses climbed the walls, before staghorn corals took over the roofs, giving the towers antlers that radiated power. Spirals of blooming flower corals waved from the mantles, dripping down like wax.

Around the castle, swarming schools of bright, tropic fish, glowing jellies, and playful turtles glided about. A pod of dolphins were racing each other through the kelp bed nearby.

"It's gorgeous." Ferris breathed.

"Welcome to my home." Makeno purred as he aimed for one of the towers. He swam up to the balcony and lighted upon it, pulling Ferris off his back and around, into his arms, bridal style. He grinned at the human as the doors glided open. By some unknown magic, the water did not fill the bedroom they stepped into. They both became instantly dry as they passed through the doorway, enveloped in warm air as Makeno paused to kick the doors shut. "And welcome to my bedroom." He snickered as he set Ferris on the bed. Ferris sat up and looked around.

The room was lit by crystal chandeliers above, illuminating a rather spacious area. The bed he was sitting on took up nearly 1/3 of the entire room alone. It was as plush as it was big, covered in crisp, clean sheets and thick comforters. Several plushies of various sharks sat at the foot of the bed, staring at him with button eyes. Looking around, he noticed a fireplace to his left, where a merry fire crackled. Set around it was a couch and a pair of plush seats. A bookshelf was up in the right corner, next to a desk covered with scattered papers. In the middle of the room stood a polished, grand piano that was further covered with notebooks and papers.

"A musician?" Ferris asked, nodding to the piano.

"It's a hobby." Makeno answered, sitting on the bed beside him. Ferris nodded, looking down at his shackles.

"Do you think you could uncuff me now?" He asked hopefully, holding out his wrists to the siren. Makeno looked down at his hands, before a smirk wormed across his features. He glanced up at Ferris, shaking his head.

"Nah, I like it when my consorts are bound." he rumbled in a low, husky voice that sent a shudder up Ferris' back. It was probably the work of the siren's powers, but at the moment he didn't care. Makeno watched the human's face get dark as he crawled closer to him, laying a hand on his thigh. "You said you'd let me taste you, didn't you?" he asked softly, a light in his eyes. Ferris nodded, suddenly breathless.

"I did." he croaked as the siren gently guided him back against the pillows, laying a hand on his shoulder and pushing him to lie flat.

"Then just relax, my sweet desire." Makeno winked, crawling over Ferris and caging him in with his body, his knees on either side of the human's hips. Ferris' breath hitched as the siren bent down and captured his lips with his own.

The siren's mouth tasted like mint and salt, tangy and sharp. Ferris sighed happily and relaxed into the bed as Makeno's hands moved about, exploring him slowly. Oh so gently, the siren's hands crept up his torso, slipping under his shirt to feel his bare skin. A snap of the siren's fingers, and Ferris felt the shackles around his ankles vanish. He stretched and rolled his ankles, making a noise relatively close to a 'thank you'. The siren just hummed, his tongue sliding against Ferris' lips before delving into his mouth.

His palms glided up, over the flat plane of Ferris' stomach and up to his chest, playfully brushing over his nipples. Ferris made a startled sound as his shirt suddenly vanished, too. Makeno pulled away from his mouth, and both men realized they were panting slightly.

"You alright?" Makeno murmured. Ferris nodded, feeling dizzy and giddy.

"Yeah- yes, please, keep going." He assured him, grinning.

Makeno laughed, nuzzling his nose along the human's jaw before peppering it with kisses as he worked his way down to his throat. His hands abandoned the human's chest, instead moving south. Ferris' head jerked back and he gasped as the siren palmed him through his pants. Makeno rumbled happily, his razor-sharp teeth carefully nipping at his partner's collarbone as one hand slid into his pants; the human wasn't wearing underwear, he noted with another chuckle.

Ferris outright whimpered at the siren's gentle touches, his whole body feeling sensitive as he trembled. Makeno noticed his shudders and glanced up, concerned. Ferris only grinned deliriously at him, his mouth open as he panted.

"M- Makeno- please-" He pleaded breathlessly.

"What do you need, baby?" The siren mumbled as he rasped his tongue up his lover's throat. His hand gently wrapped around the human's dick, stroking it slowly as it got hard under his hand.

" _More._ " Ferris gasped, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily as he bucked into the siren's hand. Makeno purred; just what he wanted to hear.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll give you all you need and more." He breathed.

He pulled away completely, making Ferris whimper. He was quickly silenced, though, as Makeno grabbed his pants by the waist and pulled them down, tossing them aside with ease and laying the man bare. Ferris resisted the urge to curl up and hide himself as Makeno stared at him.

There was a hunger in the siren's eyes, but not the hunger of a predator who'd found a struggling prey. His eyes were glazed with a desire, a lust for the flesh before him in a different kind of crave. He licked his lips, pushing the human's legs apart and crawling between them. His breath huffed warmly against Ferris' dick, making the human shiver, before he groaned as the siren's tongue slathered up all seven inches of his length. He clapped a hand over his own mouth, his cuffs jangling, as Makeno took him all into his mouth in one fell swoop.

The siren groaned around him, sucking on the human's cock with eager vigor. He glanced up to check on his lover and reached up, grabbing his arm and dragging his hand away from his mouth. He pulled off his cock with a slurp, panting slightly.

"Don't." he rumbled, squeezing his fingers gently, "I wanna hear you. Here." he bowed his head forward, placing the human's hands around his horns. He purred as their grip tightened. He went back down on his cock, sliding it down his throat with ease. His gills flared, trying to get air into his lungs, but for the moment he didn't need it, raggedly breathing through his nose as he bobbed his head.

Ferris' grip tightened on Makeno's horns as he moaned loudly, his hips twitching.

"Mah- ah- ken- o-" he gasped brokenly, groaning. His eyes flew open with a gasp as he felt a finger slide into his hole, still cold from the lube that coated it. Part of him wondered where the lube came from, but pleasure muddled his thoughts until he decided it wasn't important.

On Makeno's side, the siren had simply used his magic to conjure the bottle, squirting it into his hand as he prepared to prep his lover. Now, he slid a second finger inside and began to massage him open, curling and rubbing his fingers inside as he continued his ministrations on the human's cock. He purred around him as the human moaned loudly.

"Makeno-" He cried again, the only warning he gave before he was cumming down the siren's throat, squeezing his horns tightly. He wailed as Makeno swallowed everything, finally pulling away with a final lick of the human's cock. Ferris was still shaking, his insides clenching and pulsing around Makeno's fingers as his hips bucked into the air. Makeno leaned upwards and kissed at the human's sweaty throat.

"How was that, angelfish?" He chuckled against his skin as he slid a third finger inside. Ferris only groaned, jerking his hips.

"Good so good fuck, Makeno, I- ah- _please_ -" he rambled.

The siren pulled away, finally reaching down to unclip his skirt and let it fall away. He tossed it aside as Ferris sat up slightly to look; Makeno was sporting quite a sizable dick of his own, reaching an impressive eleven inches. Makeno grabbed the discarded lube bottle and squirted a generous amount into his hand, before he began stroking himself, a shudder running up his back. Ferris watched the siren tremble and pant, his cock already dripping pre as he lubed himself up; he was getting hard again just from watching the lewd display of desire.

Makeno's head rolled back and he groaned, before he opened his eyes and looked down at Ferris. He moved and crawled back over him, nuzzling his head under his jaw as he spread the human's legs, hooking them over his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, kissing the underside of Ferris' jaw as he lined himself up. Ferris whimpered.

"Yes, fuck, yes, Makeno, do it-" He rasped, his words cut off as the siren kissed him to shut him up, laughing against his lips.

"Okay, okay. Breathe, baby, relax." He murmured against his mouth as he pressed forward. Ferris inhaled deeply through his nose, letting it out in a groan as Makeno pushed inside. The siren moaned back, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against Ferris' chest as he slowly pushed deeper, stopping every few seconds to let the human adjust. "Fuck, baby, Ferris, _fuck_ \- you're so tight, fuck, so good-" he croaked. Ferris only mewled in response, trembling from every movement the siren made.

It took several minutes, but Makeno's hips final pressed against Ferris' plush rump; he was seated completely inside his lover. He gasped breathlessly, his claws digging into the bed sheets on either side of the human's body. He blinked down at him, his face and hair damp with sweat. Ferris stared right back, his chest heaving as he reached up, slipping the chains around the back of Makeno's neck and using them to pull him down into another kiss.

"You alright?" Makeno pulled back slightly to speak.

"I'm fine- you can move." Ferris breathed.

Makeno nodded, placing his hands on Ferris' thighs for leverage as he slowly pulled out. He only moved out a few inches before he thrust forward, burying himself back inside. Ferris threw back his head and moaned as the siren's cock scraped over his prostate, sending burning sparks of pleasure up his spine. His noises made Makeno purr as he started up a steady rhythm.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, mingled with the men's moans. Ferris arched up into each thrust as Makeno's nails dug into his hips. He never sped up, instead making his thrusts harder and deeper, pulling out over halfway before he slammed back inside. Opening his eyes to check on his partner, he saw Ferris' skin was flushed with heat, the marks he'd scattered on his throat and chest turning red. The human's mouth was open, drool sliding down the side of his face, his eyes glazed with pleasure and cheeks dark as another moan was shaken out of him.

The sight sent pleasure right to Makeno's dick, and he could feel a burn in his gut that meant he was close. He dropped his head, letting out a moan of his own as he kept going. He released Ferris' hip with one hand, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his cock instead. Ferris crooned appreciatively, his hips bucking into Makeno's hand.

"Fuck- Ferris- I'm gonna-" he rasped.

"Yes, fuck, Makeno, do it, cum in me, please!"

"In you?" Makeno repeated, just to be sure. Ferris nodded, moaning, his cock twitching in Makeno's hand.

"Yes!" He whined.

Makeno laughed breathlessly and nodded. His thrusts became erratic and harder as he felt the knot of heat in his belly suddenly burst. He slammed his hips against Ferris' ass and threw back his head, letting out a loud, lewd wail as he came. Distantly, he heard Ferris shriek, and felt warmth splatter across his hand; he'd cum, too. Makeno's strength left him and he collapsed forward, on top of Ferris, as his dick gave a few more pulses. He groaned, pressing his face into the human's shoulder as his mind was washed away in the tide of pleasure that overwhelmed him.

Both of them were panting and flushed as they laid there, coming down from their respective highs. Makeno finally gathered enough strength to raise his head and look up at Ferris' who opened his eyes and looked down at him.

"You okay?" Makeno croaked. Ferris nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm fantastic." he purred. Makeno smiled, reaching up and cupping the human's cheek. Ferris turned and pressed his face into his palm, kissing it tiredly.

"I love you, Ferris." Makeno blurted out before he could stop himself. Ferris looked down at him, an amused smile on his lips.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. Will you- will you stay with me?" He asked hesitantly. Ferris gazed at him for a long moment, considering it.

"I think that'd be nice." He said finally. Makeno blinked, a purr starting up in his throat, and he kissed the human again.

He finally pulled away and sat up, pulling out of his new lover and snapping his fingers, making the chains around his wrists vanish. He collapsed next to him instead, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Ferris hummed happily, snuggling against him as Makeno took his hands and rubbed his wrists gently, massaging the raw skin soothingly. Ferris sighed, tangling his legs with the siren's.

"We should probably shower." Ferris murmured; even as he said that, his mouth split wide in a yawn. Sleepiness was stealing over his mind, his eyelids suddenly heavy and sticky. Makeno laughed, kissing his head.

"We can later. Rest for now, my angelfish." He said softly.

Ferris wasn't going to argue. As he closed his eyes, he felt the siren shift and pull the blankets up over them, settling against him. He didn't mind this, he decided as his brain drifted off; there were worst fates than being a siren's toy.


End file.
